Chimp Caverns
Chimp Caverns is the sixth (and penultimate) area in Donkey Kong Country. The humongous cavern filled with mines, including one filled with mist, is largely considered to be the hardest world in the game, due to its overall high difficulty and length in stages in the area. The boss here is Master Necky Snr., a purple re-coloring of Master Necky, and has the same attacks and weakness as him, though his attack pattern is different. This is the last area with stages before Gangplank Galleon, which goes right to the final boss. There is a stage, Necky Nutmare, which is exclusive to the Game Boy Color version of the game and is the last cave stage in the game, previously Manic Mincers. In the Game Boy Advance version, it was drastically changed, this time looking like an area where mine carts on rails can be seen in a volcanic cave area. Adjacent worlds Backward: Kremkroc Industries, Inc. Forward: Gangplank Galleon (DKC2) Stages Tanked Up Trouble The first stage of Chimp Caverns is no pushover. The stage appears similar to Trick Track Trek from the previous world, but it is drastically different. While there is a similar layout, the moving platform now runs on fuel, that drains quickly. Fuel containers must be constantly recollected to keep the platform moving and go to the end. Manic Mincers A cave-mine area, this is considered one of the easier stages of C.C., but is still not a one-try pass. The stage layout consists on a large abundance of spinning Mincers, all of which can be avoided with timing and skill. Spike balls are the main enemy here, and with practice, they will not be too much trouble. Gnawty and Krusha make appearances in a few parts of the stage. Rambi is available early into the stage. Misty Mine Misty Mine is, as per the name, a regular mine stage with a thick layer of mist in it. Slippas are common pests in this stage, as well as a few Gnawties. Slippas are the most abundant, though. There appear to be no K-O-N-G letters at first, though there is a secret bonus room past the continue barrel containing them all in a rope-related mini-game. Necky Nutmare This additional stage was only found in the Game Boy Color re-release of it. This stage is a cave stage, with a Mini-Necky infestation. Carefully time when the Kongs move on, for the Mini Neckies shoot nuts out in many unexpected places, such as before DK crawls under an area or is running down a straight path. Loopy Lights This is another mine stage, with lights that are off at first, but must be turned on again by jumping into an ON/OFF Barrel. Red (Purple in SNES Version) Klaptraps make their appearance, where they are quite annoying, as they jump whenever the Kongs do, and usually walk in their path. An early bonus barrel can be found by jumping in the middle of the first pit. When the lights are off, the Klaptraps are difficult to see, so it is advised to keep the lights on as much as possible. Platform Perils Platform Perils is the last stage of Chimp Caverns, and the final non-boss stage in the game, and is by far one of the hardest stages in the game, if not than in Chimp Caverns. A Gray Krusha will greet the Kongs when the stage first starts off, and even Donkey Kong cannot defeat it without a barrel. Vine Barrels, that do not roll, are the main weapon against them. The name of the stage indicates platforms, and many platforms are indeed found in the stage. The "perils" will happen when Kongs lose to the platforms going too fast for them, often going into enemies awaiting their attack. A lot of practice, memorizing, and plain luck are all required to pass this stage. Passing this stage will prove the player has acquired a great deal of skill, and there's a great feeling of accomplishment. Necky's Revenge The boss before the infamous Gangplank Galleon, Necky's Revenge is the area guardian. Despite the stage name indicating Master Necky returning, it is actually Master Necky Snr., a purple color swap of Master Necky. The only major difference is the fact that the boss here can launch a series of nuts and then be vulnerable for attack. Trivia *While it is never confirmed, there are a number of hints towards Chimp Caverns being a greater extension of Monkey Mines: **The names of each world mean "Primate Grottos". **The world map of Donkey Kong Island indicates that they are both located inside the island. **Both are the only worlds in the game that do not include water stages, as well as the only worlds that include mine shaft stages. **In the Game Boy Advance remake, the world map of Chimp Caverns shows a track of mine carts in between tunnels, indicating that the tunnel in Mine Cart Carnage has a passageway to there. Gallery File:ChimpCaverns.png|The first half of Chimp Caverns. File:W6b.png|The second half of Chimp Caverns. File:ChimpCavernsColor.png|Chimp Caverns in the Game Boy Color version. de:Affenklein Höhle es:Cavernas Chimpancé pt:Cavernas do Chimpanzé Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Worlds Category:Cave Stages (theme) Category:Mine Stages Category:Rambi Stages